


Guard Down

by cloudmist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka encounters an unexpected adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Down

It was a very awkward situation for Tezuka. He tried to look politely interested while frantically thinking of a way to turn down the girl in front of him. This wasn’t what he had expected at all when he found that letter in his locker. He supposed this made more sense – it would have been weird for Oishi to call him out like that when he could just talk to him at practice.

At any rate, the girl had been talking for a while now. Should he say something? He felt like it would be rude to interrupt, but if he already knew his answer, was there any point in letting her continue her monologue? Should he just go for it?

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Minako-s—an.” His voice squeaked. Oh god. Why right now? The girl, Minako, stared at him uncertainly, as though she couldn’t quite believe her ears. He looked to the side and pushed his glasses up to hide his embarrassment. All thoughts of letting her down gently were forgotten, as he fought the urge to just run away. He wouldn’t go that far, of course. He thought she might take that a little hard. “…Sorry.”

Minako smiled. “It’s ok, Tezuka-san. Thanks for listening. Sorry to bother you with something like this.” Tezuka let out a sigh of relief as she turned to leave. Maybe she hadn’t even noticed?

“Oh, and don’t worry about your voice cracking! I have a little brother, and his voice cracks all the time! I won’t tell anyone!” she called back.

Tezuka stood stock still, waiting for her to be out of sight. When she turned the corner, he slowly crouched down and held his head in his hands. God! That was so embarrassing! God!

“Eh? Tezuka? Are you all right?” Oishi’s voice came from above him. Tezuka stood up quickly, arranging his face in what he hoped was a neutral expression. He grasped Oishi by the shoulder.

“Oishi… I was careless.” 

“Huh? Are you ok?”

“Puberty is a fierce enemy. We mustn’t let our guards down.”

“…Eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> tezuka isnt cool. hes not. hes fourteen and a dork. also titles are hard wtf.


End file.
